i'm the what?
by thegirlcat
Summary: Alexis snow is a 17 year old living by herself, one day she picks up a strange shard and gets attacked by a huge robot called barricade, can the autobots save her before the evil Decepticons get their claws on her?
1. Chapter 1

Announcement :Hello I'm Lillian but friends call me lillycat this is my first fan fiction so read and review and please be gentle on me. also I'm rating this as a T for safety and bad words.

P.S. is sort of an alternate universe between the transformers movies and rotf aka revenge of the fallen.

Summary: Alexis snow is a 17 year old living by herself, one day she picks up a strange shard and gets attacked by a police car, can the autobots defend her before the evil Decepticons can get their evil claws on her?.

* * *

><p>(Friday night after work shift aka 9:30 P.M.)<p>

"Man I hate our boss Mr. Jackson" a frustrated teenage boy said to a girl. "your telling me" the girl said with a frown ."you don't have to deal with him yelling at you every single minute he said. "no I don't but I do have to deal with that asshole making passes at me she said with a bitter tone. "Alexis all I'm saying is we could stop working for him and work some place else he said .Alexis just shrugged her shoulders.

"despite all the harassment i get. I still have to work their Lucas.. I do live on my own unlike you and don't sweat the small stuff Alexis said as she saw the bus stop. Lucas stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry that I forgot that your all alone he said while looking at her face. "it's ok Lucas I understand your concerns, but you mustn't worry about a girl like me she said as she looked at the stars. "well see-ya Monday Alexis Lucas said while walking down the street. "bye Luke have a nice weekend I yelled.

* * *

><p>(Alexis pov)<p>

I got of the bus and walked the last two blocks home. _man it sure is quiet around here tonight _I thought as I started seeing my house. I continued walking till I saw some thing shimmering on the ground. "please let it not be my keys I said aloud. I bent over to pick it up. _what's this? Its not my keys but a sliver of rock or something strange _I thought. "oh well better just keep it it's strange but beautiful I said as I searched and found my keys to open the door.

"Altair I'm home I said as my cute Black and white with green eyes cat came to the door purring. "Aww I missed you too I said as I closed the door. I picked him up and held him while snuggling him close. "Altair I found some thing cool, look I said as I let him sniff it.

He sniffed it. then found it uninteresting. "So ready for dinner? I asked. He purred and meowed in response causing me to giggle. "I'll take that as a yes I said as I put him down which he was a lil upset about but as soon as he smelled his food he was his happy purring self. _now that the cat's feed I can take a shower . _

I ran upstairs to my room, placed the strange shard on my bed then went to the shower to washed up. _Ahh so heavenly _I thought with a smile. I got out ,dressed myself and came back downstairs to watch TV. "Altair you silly cat what are you doing?. I saw him looking at something in the window. "come on Altair lets watch a move I said cheerfully. he hissed but sat nextto me and watched the movie with me. I was getting ready to sit down when I remembered that i had to get the shard back."Altair stay here while i go up stairs i i walked i heard a strange voice in my head._** Sparkling hurry up stairs your in danger **_the voice said_**.**_ i froze in mid step. _What the heck is a sparkling? i thought _" Danger? what does that mean I said while going up stairs to my room to pick it up. _I have a bad feeling about this_._** Hurry child now. **_the voice urged. I ran up and swiped it from my room_**. Run ,run as fast as you can the voice said. **_I ran out just in time before my bathroom exploded. "what the hell was that I yelled in panic and fear. I then saw a big ass robot with blood red eyes through the hole. "give me the allspark fragment squishy it said .

No I yelled as I ran downstairs with the shard, picked up Altair and ran out the front door with in a tank top and some shorts. I looked behind my shoulder and saw not only was the bot chasing me but it transformed in to a police car and was gaining on me fast.

"Help! Someone, anyone please I yelled as I continued running with the shard cutting into my hand and my cat hissing in fright. _please, please, please anyone_ I thought as I was getting tired .It seems my calls were answered, when another big robot with blue eyes and black and yellow armor started punching on the police car bot.

I then heard another voice. "Hey are you okay asked a feminine voice. I turned around and saw military men and two others who looked my age. "yes I am, why? I asked with a confused look.

"Ratchet I think you need to check her out a male voice said. I looked around for the owner of that voice. "Let me take a look said another male voice. I was suddenly picked up and felt a tingling sensation while trying to get free. I then heard that same voice that told me to run.

_**Young one do not fear they are allies**_ the voice said. _who are they, who are you and why me? I _mused. _**They are autobots and I am the allspark, they need you because I have chosen you to hold my power **_it said. _me? I'm only 17 what can I do? **you'll see young one you're a lot stronger than you know **_the voice said as it faded away from my mind.

I snapped back to reality and my predicament.

"please put me down I said as fear started creeping in on me. "Young one I'm a doctor and your hurt and in shock so I have to put you asleep he said as his hands morphed into a syringe.

_needles I hate, hate, hate needles. "_p-please k-keep that t-thing away from me I stammered. I heard a pained grunt and turned to that black and yellow bot that was fighting won and the police car drove away. I then felt a sharp pinch and started getting sleepy. "please don't let Altair my cat get hurt I said before I was knocked out cold completely.

* * *

><p>Author's note: so tell what ya think so far guys. I know it probably sucks big time and be a little slow but it's my first time and I'll try to make it up to you guys if you think I should continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement: **thanks guys for encouraging me to keep going. My older brother said "Lillian you'll never get a review or Favorite ", But you guys proved him wrong. Thanks

I also wanna say I hope you guys will like this chapter too.

**Disclaimer: i do not own the transformers but I do own Alexis and Altair**

* * *

><p>"Altair? Who's that? Asked the doc bot as he continued examining the female."it must be that ball of fur she has on her said a black bot."I believe its called a cat Ironhide said a red and blue bot. "Optimus we found the girl, she suffers some cuts and scrapes but she should be alright, some how she had a fragment of the allspark on her ratchet said as he scanned.<p>

Optimus frowned. "Allspark shard? How did she come into having that he asked. "i don't know Optimus but we must take her back to the base, her condition is getting worse Ratchet said as he gave her to the army guys to transform.

* * *

><p>(Alexis Pov while sleeping )<p>

_Where am I? And why is everything so white**. Welcome young one **said a voice I recognized .I turned and saw this really bright light coming closer to that voice..the Allspark I said._

_**Yes child I am, I have chosen you to hold my power **it said. "Allspark why have you picked me?** Your the only human I'm compatible with,soon you will have my power. **"Why am I here, am I dead?_

_**Not dead just sleeping, when you were holding me you cut yourself on me causing me to be absorbed by you. Your in the care of the Autobots now. **"weird I don't remember cutting myself however I do remember every thing up until I winded up here I said, so Allspark what should I do with this new power?_

_**Whatever you want child the choice is yours** it said as the white lights turned black. "whats happening now Allspark I said with panic. **your waking up, to meet your new allies **it said as its voice faded. "Allspark wait I yelled.** We will meet again sparkling** it said._

* * *

><p><em> (<em>Alexis pov)

I woke up in a strange Grey room hooked up to a machine and my cat was missing. "Altair where is he I said with panic as I ripped the cords out. I got out and started looking for him. "Altair, Altair, Altai-i bumped into something and fell on my ass. "ow that hurts I said while rubbing it.

I looked up and saw the thing I hit was a blue eyed man dressed in a doctors coat, who appeared to be maybe in his late thirty or early forty's, he reminded me of my late father.

"miss you shouldn't be out of bed yet he said with a easy smile.

"s-sorry I'm looking for my cat Altair, he's a black and white cat with emerald green eyes and a Blue collar with his name on it I said while getting up. His eyes seemed to dim a bit before he answered me.

"Ah the feline is on his way here till then why don't you wait in your bed he said in a friendly manner.

"No thanks I'd rather wait here for him I said as he stood there with his eyes dimming again."alright then you can wait here he said, however should you wish to change out of that hospital gown there are clothes on the bed he said.

"alright, thanks I said with a blush. i walked back into the room and saw the clothes, a Camouflaged tank top that fit just right and a pair of matching pants that was a little baggy on me but other wise ok. "thanks Doctor for these pants I said as I came out the room. The door (which i assumed leads out) was open and two army guys, one black the other white were holding a cage while talking.

"Ratchet we got the cat that you wanted they said upon seeing me. I walked in, the guys gave me the cage and i saw a black and white ball of fur."Altair where have you been I said as I freed him. He started purring and meowing as I took him out.

"Aww i missed you too I said as he cuddled me."wow he's like a different cat near you said the black army guy. "Yes he acts that way around people he's not comfortable with I replied while holding and scratching Altair's chin. We all stood their in silence except Altair's loud purring. _might as well introduce myself _I thought.

"um I'm Alexis Snow and this is my cat Altair I said. The army guys looked at each other then smiled."hello Miss Alexis I'm Major William Lennox and this is Robert Epps,But you can call us Will and Epps Will said with a smile. "Hi it's very nice to meet you guys, Doctor whats your name I asked "Ratchet he said. _Ratchet weird name _i thought. "thanks for helping me out Doctor Ratchet I said. "your very welcome Alexis he said as he walked out the room.

I looked around the room and came to a startling conclusion."I'm in a military base Aren't i? "How observant Epps said, "yes your are Will said. "am I in trouble or something I asked.

"No.. no it's more so for your safety Epps said "safety from what I asked. they stood their for a moment till doctor Ratchet came back in. "Perhaps she should meet Optimus prime he said. "Are you sure she can go meet him Ratchet Will said it might be a lot for her to take in all at once. _meet optimus prime? I wonder who that is._

"yes she seems stable enough to handle that plus her new living arrangements Ratchet said "what living arrangements I asked. "Well you have to live here now Will said, "What!, why can't I just go home i said with a frown". They shrugged their shoulders and motioned me to follow them. "We'll explain it all as we go on a walk around base Will said. _Damn,oh well might as well find out why I'm here. _"alright but Altair is coming with me i said."sure thing Alexis said Will, just keep him close.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Hanger)<p>

After the tour and being told about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, and seeing the cool ass Vehicles in the hanger.

"And that's why you have to live on base with the Autobots Will and Epps said. "So your telling me that the cool ass vehicles in front of us are the good guys and i'm being hunted down by these Blood thirsty Decepticons who want the allspark fragment I said with a skeptical look on my face. "yes they are and it's about time for you to meet the Autobots right now Will said.

The cars in front us started twisting and turning, till mechanical beings stood in front of us. I hid behind Will and Epps.

"Greetings Will, Epps and young one do not fear said the Biggest bot with a soothing voice he was red and blue. I came out of my makeshift hiding spot and stood in awe."wow so you guys are autobots I said with astonishment.

"yes I am Optimus prime the leader of the Autobots and this is our medic Ratchet, Our scout Bumblebee, and our weapon specialist Ironhide to name a few he said with a smile. "i'm Alexis Snow and this is Altair my cat I said with a smile. _these guys are really big."_Alexis do you know why your here Optimus asked while leaning down to my level. _man is he big_."Is it because I found that shard on my porch i said while looking into his blue eyes. "Yes those Decepticons want the shard you possess, but Ratchet says his scans are saying your energy and the allsparks energy merged he said.

I gasped, "it's just like that dream I had when I first woke up here I said. "what dream young one asked Optimus. i shifted Altair to my other arm." I had this dream.. that the allspark told me I was compatible with it and it choose me to have its power I said with a slight frown. "Fascinating Ratchet said, indeed I wonder if this is the will of the primes Ironhide said while nodding, "perhaps but before we ask her anymore lets give her a chance to adapt to her new circumstances Optimus said.

My stomach growled loudly causing me to blush."um sorry guys I haven't eaten since yesterday night i said. Everyone in the room smiled. "It's okay, their is36 a mess hall on the way to your room Will said, "yeah and i'll take your cat and put him in your room while you eat Epps said. "okay then,Altair you behave yourself while I'm gone I said as I gave him to Epps. They walked out the hanger. "don't forget to feed him I yelled, "i will take care of it Epps yelled back.

* * *

><p>(the mess hall)<p>

"wow this place is so big I said as Will showed me to a table. "yep it has to be big for the Autobots he said,i have to take care of some important stuff, can you handle yourself and not cause trouble he asked with a raised brow."i never get into trouble _on purpose_ i said with a smile. "good then i'll see you later Alexis he said as he walked out.

I sitting near a window when two guys and a girl came over. "Hi mind if we sit here? asked the girl. "Sure i'm Alexis, i'm new around here i said with a friendly smile."ah so your the girl that they was talking about said the girl, "i'm Mikaela and this is Sam and Leo she said. "hi nice to meet you guys i said while covering my salad with ranch. "so i heard Bee saved you from barricade Sam said while biting into a burger." if barricade was that red eyed police bot and Bee was that black and yellow Bot that kicked his ass.. yes that's me i said with a smile.

"she sure has a mouth on her doesn't she Skids said a guy with a red cap on "true dat brother, said the other guy next to him with a gold tooth. "Hey Skids, Mudflap nice to see you guys again Leo and Sam said. "yo Leo, Sam wanna pull some pranks on old Ironhide they asked. "No way said Leo, Last time we helped with on of your Pranks we went into hiding for days Sam said as Leo shrugged. "Mikaela is this true i asked as she was drinking a bottled water. "oh yes Alexis it is she said, i remember that day well. i saw Skids and Mudflap looking at me. " hi um i'm Alexis i said while watching the two. They gave me a weird Smirk. "yo Alexis i'm Skids and this is my twin Mudflap the twin with the golden tooth said. "so what's this talk about pulling pranks Ironhide now i asked as i finished my food.

* * *

><p>Authors note: oh my gosh will Alexis join in on it or will she just watch like the others,find out next time in chapter three "The prank".<p>

So guys I'm thinking on adding a crush for Alexis in the next chapter or so, and i was wondering who.. so i thought i'd ask you guys in order know which Bot (or con if you want) should she pick and why(if that's okay with you guys).

P.S. i apologize for any miss spelled words in this fic


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's note**: sorry I was late in updating I was planning for my moms Birthday party(with my older brothers) which is today yay mom.**

**and i hope you enjoy this chapter too  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Alexis pov)<p>

Ironhide please, it was just a prank, have mercy on their sparks Sam yelled from down the hall. "those no good Slaggers are going to Pay! The pink, white, green and black striped Bot yelled as he chased them.

"wow I am glad I wasn't in on it this time Leo said, "now you see why I don't get involved Mikaela said with a grin,"i know I sure do I said while shrugging, he's such a scary guy when he's angry.

"so Alexis I heard they let you have a pet on base Mikaela said, "yeah he's a really sweet cat... wanna meet him I asked with a smile.

"sure i'd love to meet him she said ,"meet who Sam said while slightly out of breath. "meet her pet cat, And where were you at Mikaela said in a playful manner.

"trying to save someones ass before it gets blasted he replied. "i hope those twins learned their lesson Leo said while crossing his arms. " Leo...I don't think they'll ever learn hence is why they keep doing it Mikaela said.

"wait.. they pull stuff like this all the time? Poor Ironhide I said while shaking my head. "so Alexis I come meet your cat too.. right Leo asked,"you and Sam can come if you want I said before he got the chance to ask.

"well now that that's settled.. lets hit the road Mikaela said, "wait Sam said, Alexis can bee see the cat too he asked,"yeah if he wants to i said

* * *

><p>(Alexis pov her room)<p>

"Wow Alexis it's so bare in here Mikaela said. "i know but that's why I have you to help me decorate this room I said with a smile.

"Altair you can come out from hiding I said in a sing song voice. He came out meowing from under the bed."Aww so cute Mikaela squealed, how old is he?.

"about seven months old I said as I held him close."where did you find him Leo asked. "well when I turned 17 I found his mom giving birth in my backyard and she was having trouble so I helped her with him.

"is his mom still around Sam asked. "no she and five other kittens died during the birth I said with a hint of sadness."Sam! Mikaela said as she shoved his arm roughly,

"s-sorry I didn't mean to bring up a painful part of your history he said while looking apologetic. "its okay Sam, what matters is he's still here today i said in a chipper tone Mikaela wanna hold him for awhile I asked

"sure i'd love to she said with a smile. "before dinner wanna go shopping for stuff for your room she asked as Altair purred in her lap. "yeah but wont I have to find someone to watch Altair, "that's okay i'm sure we can take him along bee wont mind right bee she asked the yellow shirted with a black jacket and denim blue pants wearing teen. He gave the thumbs up sign with a smile."thanks so much bee I said with gratitude.

"yeah then we can get you wearing something other than army issued clothes Mikaela said. I blushed slightly. "Before we go lets tell Optimus prime where we are going Sam said.

* * *

><p>(Alexis pov the mall)<p>

"Mikaela are you sure its okay to wear your clothes I asked as we got out of bee. "girl its fine besides we can't have you running around in army clothes she said, besides they look good on you. "t-thanks Mikaela I said with a small blush.

We entered the mall and went to the clothes section while Sam and Leo went to the game section." so I was thinking pink isn't your color so lets try orange she said as she picked out ten different shirts.

"okay orange is certainly not your color she said as she put them back. "colors like white, dark green and blues look nice on me I said while getting the feeling I was being watched.

"oh good because I found a boat load of stuff that will look good on you she said as I was ushered into the changing room. "Mikaela I can't wear this,"so you found that lil number eh, come out and let me see she said with a hint of mischief in her voice, "but its so embarrassing", "if you wont come out then I will come in she said..."fine but only cause I want to I said as I unlocked the door.

"so... what do you think? "perfect the green complements your tone nicely, this one is a keeper she said."i hope you don't think i'll be wearing this all the time I said as I changed out and put it it the like pile. "oh this is for when you find that special someone she said.

I blushed at the thought."anyway we better hurry else we miss dinner she said."yeah and Mikaela do you think I could pick some things up for Altair I asked, "sure i don't see why not she said with a smile, "good because he needs a new brush and some treats I said.

_Everything is going nicely new clothes and getting stuff for Altair but why do I feel like i'm being watched?_ I thought as we paid for the stuff _perhaps Mikaela feels it too_ "hey Mikaela do you feel like we're being watched i whispered. "No ..why she asked, "well it just feels like something bad is going to happen I said as we walked into the parking lot.

I stopped dead in my tracks. **_child warn the others and the get out of their_** the voice said_ allspark is that you I questioned._** _Yes now leave this place and go to Optimus its not safe anymore _**the voice said as it faded.

"bee we have to get out of here now I said as I hurried in, "Alexis there is nothing to worry abou- a police car came out of nowhere and was heading straight for us. "its barricade hurry and get inside Sam yelled. Leo and Mikaela scrambled to get in. "Bee get us to a inconspicuous spot and call for back up Sam said as the police car speed up to us.

Bee did a quick turn and we all tumbled out onto a forest floor. "give the allspark female up Autobot Barricade growled as his fist hit bee.

* * *

><p>(the forest)<p>

we ran for out lives till we saw a aircraft of some sort "what is that I asked as I held on to Altair, "its Starscream we have to keep going Sam said. "their after me so I should follow a different path so you guy can escape i said here Mikaela take Altair and keep running I said while handing him over, "what about you she asked, "don't worry I'm a fast runner, i'll come back I said as I veered off from their course. "she's crazy for even thinking she can out run them Leo said. "i know Sam said.

* * *

><p>(my pov in the forest)<p>

I ran for as long as my legs could carry me till I found a rest spot near a broken tree. The jet followed me landing a few feet away from me. "oh little female come out come out wherever you are the screechy voice said.

_i won't ever let you catch me jet. _his red eyes seemed to see right through the branches as he ran over to me "shit I exclaimed as I ran with all my might.

I ran towards some battle noises when my foot was caught by a root." female give up theirs nowhere to run Starscream said as he cornered me.

"give up fleshie female he said. "I refuse to give up to a screechy jet like you I yelled as I saw a silver stingray transform and drop kick his ass.

I stood their in awe as the new bot beat Starscream in to retreating." that ought take care of him the bot said as he put his blades back. "Are you Alexis he asked, "yes and thank you for saving me mysterious bot I said with a smile.

The bot transformed and opened the door. "hop in and i'll give you a ride back to base he said. I got in the passenger seat and he speed off. "so mysterious bot whats your name I said as he approached the highway.

"its Sideswipe and don't forget it he said thru the radio. Then a few seconds later a handsome guy with blue eyes and a easy smile appeared in the drivers seat "nice to meet you too Alexis. "N-nice to meet you to s-sideswipe I said with a blush.


End file.
